eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Law Enforcement in Alahana
Structure Local Police The local police is made up of about 285 police zones which, in turn, are made up of mulitple municipalities, regions and districts. It is led by a regional board with all the mayors of each municipality in that specific police zone and the mayor of the largest municipality is the unit chief. Each local police zone has a police chief, who is always a chief commissioner in rank, responsible for the execution of local law enforcement policy and ensures the management, organization and distribution of missions in the local police force. A police zone always consists of several districts, each having a district chief who is always a commissioner in rank. The local police is does first line and general policing and the simple enforcement of laws in general with a total manpower of 345,000 law enforcement officers. Local police officers are allowed to carry nonlethal weaponry with them but no lethal weaponry such as OC spray, baton, taser and rubber bullet gun. It is being discussed to allow officers to carry real ammunition because of the changing societal climate. Only intervention units are allowed to carry guns with real ammunition. Local police is responsible for enforcing traffic and economic laws, anti-social behavior deterrence, inspect businesses for labor law, enforce immigration law, alcohol and drug testing, local criminal investigation, victim assistance, community policing and maintaining and restoring public order, security and public health. While the local police is responsible for managing the bulk of the police force, each are in fact different police forces but there is a standardization of police activities nationwide. Concerns about terrorism and the growth of organized crime have led to the centralization of police procedures and operations. and the Highton Howlers]] The local police corps is subdivided in two types. A police department and a police region. A department is small in area but large in population while a region is large in area and small in population. Or in other words urban and rural policing. This subdivision was created for some of the special tasks of the local police. The standard tasks for both police departments and police regions are: Traffic, normal intervention, neighborhood policing and reception and dispatching. In police departments there is also the special intervention, local crime investigation and the general reserve better known as the riot police. Federal Police The Federal Police'', the national police force of Alahana, carries out specialized and supra-local administrative and judicial police operations, and supports both local and federal police services and units. retail store.]] The Federal Police are a semi-militarized police force and constitute the primary line of policing in the country. The General Commissioner is in charge of the General Commissioner's Office, which comprises three general directorates: the General directorate of the administrative police (CSN), the General directorate of the judicial police (CGN) and the General directorate of resources and information (CI). Each general directorate is led by a general director, who also holds the rank of first chief commissioner. The duties of the federal police primarily range from general policing and combating all crime, which includes violent attacks, drug dealing/smuggling/manufacturing, counter terrorism and anti-drug operations, emergency situation policing and enforcement of Alahanese law. Compared to their colleagues from the Local Police who are mostly unarmed, the Federal Police is armed with both lethal and non-lethal weapons. * Policing on the roads, waterways, railways and in the air * Guarding the national borders * Assistance to and replacement of local police * Fighting illegal immigration * Fighting all crime, national and international * Riot control and protection * Security and police work at all civilian airports * Special Protection and Security Assignments at sensitive or dangerous infrastructure * VIP close protection including the Royal Family and high-ranking government officials * Special forces for arrests, surveillance and protection Federal Directorates General Directorate of Administrative Police (CSN/ATCQ) The General Directorate of the Administrative, or Operational, police ''(Arecier Tireduren llar ta celcerira Quntina) perform specialized and supra local administrative police operations. It is the uniformed branch of the federal police with its counterpart the Judicial Police. The ZTAQ consists of several directorates which command the different federal police units. These are grouped in two 'lines'. First Line Policing provides police services on major transport ways such as highways, rivers and seas, the airports, the railways and stations and also insures the immigration- and border control. The Second Line Policing is more specialized and general safeguarding of the population. They provide security on critical infrastructure and sensitive locations, close protection of VIP's, secured transport of valuables, persons or prisoners to specialized support such as canine or air support. Directorate of Road Police (CSRN/THQ) The Road Police of Alahana (Tiredurala ix Haiol Quntina) ''are active on the Alahanese Highways and other major roads that are appointed to the road police by agreement. The Road Police is subdivided in provincial units in each province. These police officers perform their duties on motorbikes as the motorized brigade, in fast intervention vehciles as the Special Intervention Brigade, in anonymous vehicles as the anonymous brigade or in super cars in the CHASE brigade. ''Specialized Tasks: * Patrols on the Major Highways ('A' Roads), Highways ('F' Roads), National Roads ('N' Roads) and other major roads. * Ensuring a good traffic flow * Intervention after a serious accident * Intervention after behavior against the criminal- or road code * Preventive controls regarding drugs and alcohol and controls regarding the state and conformity of the vehicles * Static and mobile radar controls for speed, vacant fines, insurance, wanted persons, et cetera with ANPR * Border controls on Highway crossings Directorate of Aviation Police (CSHN/TAQ) ]] The Aviation Police (Amiolír Quntina) ''are active in the twenty International Airports located in Alahana. The Aviation Police are subdivided in each International Airport of which there are twenty in Alahana, these are : Azura Airport (''Adrilla), Delia Airport (Adrilla), Alexander Airport (Antarp), Sonmire airport (Bayline), Legend Airport (Highton), Attbridge International Airport (Attbridge), Paragon Airport (Estis), Riverfield Airport (Riverfield), Telra International Airport (Telra), Calboro Airport (Calboro), Hunway Airport (Hunway), Nuhlan Airport (Beamen), Cagani Airport (Grandmark), Marble Coast Airport (Leonster), Lipeta Airport (Lipeta), Marinia International Airport (Marinia), Kasilof Airport (Kasilof), Lamaii Airport (Fort Ann), Coral Airport (Newbanks), Protector Airport (Mazrille). The Civil Aviation control is also a specialized branch within the TAQ and performs regular controls on private airports and private planes for drugs or human trafficing, and the state and conformity of the planes. The Border Guards is a specialized branch within the TAQ that directly adresses identitty and document fraud and the REPAT specialized division focusses on repatriation of illegal persons or detainees or prisoners. Specialized Tasks: * Safety and secuirty within the airports, perimeter, tarmac, access roads and on the planes. * Immigration control * Combat identity fraud * Traffic control to, from and on airports * Repatriation of criminals or immigrants * Border control within airports Directorate of Railroad Police (CSTN/THHQ) The Railroad Police of Alahana (Héraiol Quntina) is active in the railway stations, on the railways and in the trains all over Alahana. The Railroad Police is subdivided in provincial units in each province. There are ten railway stations leading into another country these are : Tarati (to Dindar), Kosassa (to Ardenia), Ramburg, Manton, Simire and Ella Thalor (to Lakaii), Hunway and Itares (to Paxallex) and finally Dalburg and Wynmark (to Caslax). Specialized Tasks: * Safety and Security in all railways stations all over Alahana * Police support in the context of transportation of persons or goods via rail * Prevent crime and damage to rail property * Border control on border crossings * Traffic accidents and traffic flow on access roads, rail crossings and parkings. Directorate of Maritime Police (CSBN/TPQ) The Maritime Police of Alahana (Parilica Quntina) is active in sea- and river ports, marinas, inland maritime routes and the national waters of Alahana. The Maritime Police is subdivided in provincial units who are on their turn subdivided over each official harbor. The Maritime police uses land patrol vehicles, patrol boats, interceptor boats, RHIBS and even a Fast Assault Craft. Specialized Tasks: * Control on compliance of the laws and rules on and around waterways and on board of ships * Providing Safety and Security on and around waterways and in harbors * Coast Guard Duties * Fighting illegal immigration * Fighting illegal drugs, human or forbidden product trafficking * Fighting environmental pollution Directorate of Border Security (CSJ/TECL) ]] The Border Security Police is active along the borders of countries without open borders, ig: Dindar, Ardenia and Caslax and also in the waters bordering the country. They also provide support for TIGPA and TIGPA also patrols the waters and borders of Alahana and it's overseas territories. The Border Police is subdivided into 3 land units: Aquila unit for the Dindarese border, Akrydna Unit for the Ardenian Border, 'Torinne Unit' for the Caslaxian border in the overseas territory of the Free Cities of Inoras. Additionally they have 7 maritime units patrolling the Diamond Sea, Treurs Channel, Reef Sea for the mainland and the Coral Sea, Eastern Wall Sea, Strait of Leville, Cagani Sea & Dorvin Bay. Directorate of Specialized Support (CGI/TCL) The Specialized Support Service of the Alahanese Police'' is a support unit that provides special support units such as Air Support, Canine Support, Mounted Support, Operational and Technical support. Air Support units offer specialized support to the police such as event management (traffic jams, plane crashes, crowds, sporting events, etc.), search for missing people, suspects, clandestine laboratories, etc. The protection of VIPs and the transport of funds is also part of the mission. They make use of helicopters, planes and drones. They are subdivided per member state and are stationed in a major airport where aviation police is present. Canine Support Units (K-9) are dog units with dogs that are split into 2 groups: Patrol Dogs and Tracker dogs. Patrol dogs have preventive and repressive abilities and tracker dogs are trained to detect drugs, human remains, hormones, fire accelerants or explosives. They are subdivided per member state. Mounted Support units are police units that are on horseback and do supportive patrols on hard to reach places and where cars can't go such as parks, woods, et cetera. They also patrol urban areas when requested. Operational Support Units are specialized in the usage of specialist equipment such as radars, camera's, non-urgent breaching materials, et cetera. '''Directorate of Security (SEV/TEL)' city hall.|link=https://eurion.wikia.com/wiki/File:AlahanaFederalPolice.jpg]] The Security Service of the Alahanese Police is a support unit that provides security for critical and sensitive locations and to clear a maximal police capacity so that these police officers can focus on their priority tasks. This unit is responsible for the protection and security of: * Nuclear Sites: energy production and nuclear research * (Inter)National Institutions: Parliament, Cabinet, City Halls, Embassies * Critical Infrastructure: Major Train stations, Major Airports * Events: Festivals, Sporting Events, Political Rallies, Disasters, police dispositions * Patrols in vulnurable areas such as targetted population groups (eg. Jews) Directorate of Protection (SET/TEG) The Protection Service of the Alahanese Police (Citegii trar Setennid) is a support unit that provides close VIP protection for major VIP's such as international leaders visiting Alahana, certain diplomats and the royal family, together with the royal guards that are part of the Armed Forces. They also provide security for the royal palaces, certain embassies and protection of major national institutions such as the Pirinsetei (executive government) building and the High Council (Legislative government) and also major international institutions such the Eurion Alliance Headquarters, the Tarusian Union Headquarters and the World Council and the International Security Organization buildings. Directorate of Public Safety (CIT/TEQL) 200x200px|thumb|Riot Police during an anti-immigration riot|link=https://eurion.wikia.com/wiki/File:AlahanesePolice.jpg The Public Safety Service of the Alahanese Police is a support unit that provides specialized support on the management of public space, to units of the local or federal police that request support. Their package with responsibilities is large and include but are not limited to: additional patrols in local police zones, public order at larger or riskfull events, riot control, guaranteeing public order, public peace and public safety. General Directorate of Judicial Police (CGN/ATZQ) The General Directorate of the Judicial police (Arecier Tireduren llar ta Zrererentira Quntina) ''performs judicial assignments to supra local, organized and socially disruptive crimes and to crimes that require a specialized approach. It is an semi-uniformed branch of the federal police with its counterpart the administrative Police. The ATZQ aims at detecting criminal phenomena, the contribution to a reduction in potential risk that criminal offenses are committed, the performance of legal criminal investigations and tackling criminal organizations. '''Directorate of Special Investigative Services (CGLR / TCHM)' This directorate handles the subjects of the technical and scientific police. They are responsible for the policy on forensic matters that investigate the material indications conducted by the local and federal police investigation services, and to treat those. * Forensics * Judicial Identification * Audio and Video laboratorium * National databases * Behavior sciences * Disaster Victim Identification Directorate of Serious and Organized Crime (CGTGP / TLZP) This directorate performs specialized assignments of judicial police and supports these assignments with regard to serious and organized crime. The directorate develops the programs that guarantee a integrated and integral approach to prioritized phenomena (currently human trafficking, human smuggling, money laundering, tax fraud, social fraud, armed robbery, drugs, IT crime, etc.) or of topics within these phenomena or related to these phenomena. As a General Directorate, TLZP ensures the provision of services in the field of counterterrorism. The Directorate develops and supports the implementation of tools with the intention to contribute to destabilizing and / or dismantling criminal organizations and criminal groups. They ensure the research in the domains in the authority of the Central Office for the Control of Corruption (public bribery, fraud and public procurement ...), the Central Office for the Fight against Organized Economic Affairs Financial Delinquency (currently tax fraud, social fraud and laundering) and the Federal Computer Crime Unit (Cybercrime, child pornography, securing and advising on the dismantling of sites where drugs are produced, ...) * Property crime ( burglary, larceny, theft, motor vehicle theft, arson, shoplifting, and vandalism) * Counterfeiting * Cybercrime * Capital and major crimes (violent crimes, sexual offences, child abuse and child pornography) * Organized and gang crimes (transnational, national, or local groupings) * Drug crimes (drug dealing and drug trafficking) * Human trafficking (forced labour, sexual slavery, or commercial sexual exploitation) * Environmental crimes ( Illegal wildlife trade, Illegal logging, Illegal Fishing; Smuggling, dumping and trading in hazardous materials and ozone-depleting substances * Crimes concerning arms and explosives * White-collar crimes (fraud, counterfeiting, bribery, schemes, embezzlement, laundering, identity theft, etc) Directorate of Intelligence Service (CGEC / TPE) TEXT * information sharing * intelligence analysis * Language and Translation Service * Security screening / vetting * Fugitive and search services * Undercover team Directorate of National Crime Squad (CGQ / SZQ) * Judicial Security Division * Investigative Operations Division * Witness Security Division * Tactical Operations Division * Prisoner Operations Division * Justice Prisoner and Alien Transportation System Directorate of Special Units (CGCHM/TCA) 200x200px|thumb|Clockwise from top left: Special Operations and Counterterrorism unit, Swift action and deterrent detachment unit, Special Deployment Commando, Arrest and Support unit, Hostage Rescue Team, Riot Support Unit * Special Operations and Counterterrorism unit: Large-scale counter-terrorism operations. Capable of land, air, amphibious, marine and submarine operations and responsible for operations in large aircraft and buildings and installations at sea. Called in when the SWAT can no longer handle the situation, which makes it the ultimate special law enforcement unit of Alahana. * Swift action and deterrent detachment (SWAT): Small-scale high-risk operations, deployed in situations involving heavy firearms, explosions, hazardous substances and/or suicidal gunmen * Special Deployment Commando (GIMA): Very high-risk arrests, infiltration and VIP security * Arrest and Support unit: High-risk arrests, protection of undercover police officers and secret agents and supporting investigation work * Hostage Rescue Team: Specialized in hostage situations, fort chabrol, etc * Riot Support Unit: Various SWAT duties and, most notably, serving as heavy riot police and internal security force cleared to use lethal force if necessary to restore public order. Gendarmerie The Geblannetii, commonly referred to as the National Gendarmerie, are a national police force of Alahana responsible for civilian and military policing in the country, alongside the Local and Federal Police. Unlike the Federal and Local Police Forces, however, the Geblannetii are a highly militarized police force that constitutes a branch of the Alahanese Armed Forces. As of 2020 the gendarmerie will be dismantled and its assignments will be given to new directorates within the federal police and to units of the armed forces. Its duties primarily ranged from general policing, traffic control, fighting illegal immigration and border protection, maritime protection in the form of a Coast Guard, fighting international crime, riot control, VIP close protection, Protecting Alahanese embassies, counter terrorism and anti-drug operations. The Gendarmerie was subdivided in eight divisions which were all given to other services: * Directorate of Military Police (CPN) remains in the armed forces as the military police group. * Directorate of Emergency Policing (CWN) is completely disbanded, its assignments will be taken on by all emergency services. * Directorate of the Coastguard (CFN) is absorbed by the Federal Police Directorate of Maritime Police (CSBN / TPQ) * Directorate of Special Units (CGBA) becomes a new directorate within the federal police: Directorate of Special Units (CGBA / TCU) * Directorate of Special Security (CBS) is absorbed by the Federal Police Directorate of Security (SEV / TLE) * Directorate of Border Security (CJS) becomes a new directorate within the federal police: Directorate of Border Security (CJS / TECL) * Directorate of Disposing Explosives (CITI) is absorbed by the EOD squad of the Army Other Politional Services TIGPA Tarusian InterGovernmental Police Agency Customs Justice State Security Manpower Ranks Equipment Weapons Vehicles Road Vehicles 1700x patrol bikes 210x dirt bikes 1360x patrol busses: VW Transporter, Mercedes Vito, Mercedes Sprinter en Ford Transit 1240x surveillance vehicles: Mercedes Benz, Toyota Hilux pick up, VW Golf, VW Amarok en Opel Astra 940 offroad vehicles: VW Amarok 30x armoured tracked vehicle: YPR-765 84x armoured wheeled vehicle: 68x water canon 5x LRAD Aerial Vehicles 25x helicopters 7x planes 68x surveillance drones Naval Vehicles 5x large boats 13x medium boats 54x small boats Category:Law Enforcement Category:Alahana